Actions Hurt Louder Than Words
by Alexis White
Summary: -FanFic about Jesse (Basically)- Sadie and Jesse reunited after two years...could their be trouble brewing, or has their love returned?
1. Chapter One

I looked at the slip in my hand and re-read the address. "Well this is it," I said as I sighed. I walked in through the front.  
  
"Can I help you," a girl with long dark brown hair said as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel.  
  
"Um, yeah," I replied a little uneasily. "I'm looking for Jesse.."  
  
"Who are you?" She asked me as she eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"An old friend..." I said as I sat down down on a stool.  
  
"Well, he isn't here right now..." she said as she leaned on the counter infront of me. "So can I get you anything?"  
  
"A diet coke I guess..." I replied. She walked over to the glass freezer thing and pulled out a diet coke. She brought it over to me. "Thanks," I replied as I opened it and took a sip.  
  
"So how do you know Jesse?" she asked me as she wiped the counter off.  
  
"I used to live around here, him and I dated for a long time.." I said as I looked down at my hands.  
  
"Oh shit..." she mumbled. "Dom get out here..." she yelled to someone in the back.  
  
"Dominic?" I mumbled...then I looked towards the backroom and saw the face of Dominic Toretto...the muscled figure, huge arms, shaved head...body of a god. Exactly the way I remembered him..  
  
"What, Mia?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Look who's here.." she said pointing at me.  
  
"Sadie.." he whispered as he stared at me wide eyed. "Holy fuck!"   
  
"Wait wait wait...Mia," I said pointing at the girl... "and Dominic.." I said pointing at him. "FUCK! I remember y'all!" I laughed... "God damn I'm slow.."  
  
"You always were slow...but where you been girlie? We haven't seen you in two years..." Mia said as she hopped up on the counter and sat there.  
  
"After me and Jesse had that fight I hit my mom and she sent me to New York, then I got busted for dragging. Sent to juvy for a year and a half...and then I hit 18 and got out...now here I am.." I said looking from Mia to Dominic and back to Mia.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Mia sighed. "I remember now. You and Jesse are three years apart.. and you guys dated for two years... since you were fourteen..even though he was a lot older than you.."  
  
"So, Sadie...you kept your racing up over there.." Dominic said, not really as a question, but more as a statement to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I made a lot of money...taking money and cars from stupid people who thought I couldn't race...it was fun. Never been beat..." I paused and smiled. "Ever."  
  
"Jesse should be here any minute with Vince, Letty, and Leon..." Dominic said, once again changing the subject so abruptly.  
  
"Aw damn, I remember them..." I said smiling. "How they doin?"  
  
"Vince is still as stubborn as he was then, Lettys still as tough, and Leon...well...he's Leon," Mia said and laughed.  
  
We heard the roar of engines coming closer, I knew they were coming. "Speaking of them.."   
  
Four cars pulled up. The last one that pulled in and parked was a white Jetta...I smiled. I knew that was Jesse's... Leon stepped out of his car, next Vince, then Letty...and then Jesse. They walked into the store not noticing me. "Hey Mia, whats up girl!" Letty said as she walked around. "Hey Dom.."  
  
Dominic looked at Jesse. "Jesse, boy, you got company.." He said pointing at me.  
  
Jesse had picked up a Carona... he glanced over at me and then looked back again and his Carona slipped out of his hand. "Sadie..." he whispered. 


	2. Chapter Two

I stood up and walked over to him as Mia scampered to pick up the glass and spilled beer. I eyed him up and down and smiled, "In the flesh," I sighed.  
  
We stood there, looking at each other awkwardly, remembering the circumstances about which we saw one another last time. "Let's go talk..." He said as he led me into the garage area. "Just sit on the hood."  
  
I sat on the hood of an old beat up car they were working on. Jesse sat next to me. "Jesse.." I started. He put his finger on my lips.  
  
"You did a lot of talking two years ago, without giving me a chance to explain. Now it's my turn," he said, a little bit angrily, but a little bit in shock that he was saying it. I nodded my head. "You hurt me with a lot of what you said, and I know that you know how much you hurt me... but why'd you have to leave? That hurt me more than anything. You know how they say "Actions Speak Louder than Words"? Well Actions hurt Louder than words..."  
  
I looked down at my hands, trying not to cry already. "Jesse, I didnt come here to get hurt..."  
  
"Sadie, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just trying to get my point across..but here listen..." Jesse put my hand into his and continued. "You kept screaming at me that I fucked Ashli. You kept saying 'You fucked her, Jesse! I know you did! God damnit Jesse why'd you do that to me..'...Well Guess what," Jesse paused and his voice got scratchy like he was trying not to cry. "I didn't fuck her. You hurt me for no reason. You left me for no reason..."  
  
"Jesse," I looked at him and felt all my feelings for him return. "You know why I came here?" I sighed.  
  
"No," he mumbled. "But I'm glad you came..."   
  
I smiled a bit, and then shook it off to continue. "I came here to tell you that I over-re-acted. I was acting like a little kid...but wait. Isn't a 16 year old still, basically a kid? I didn't grow up until I was in juvy.." I sighed, again. "But I came to say I was sorry...and now that I have...I think I'll go."  
  
I got up and began to walk out of the garage, tears streaming down my face, thinking this was going to be my last time walking out of his life.. when I got at my car I stood there for a minute, and then felt arms wrapping around my waist. I could see his smiling reflection in the car door window. I smiled. 


	3. Chapter Three

I turned around and faced Jesse as we both smiled at one another. "So does this mean that you forgive me for what I did two years ago?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes," he said smiling. "As long as you believe me that I didn't fuck Ashli?"  
  
I laughed. "That dirty whore? No one would fuck her..." we both laughed again. "I'm sorry..." I said as I looked down at my feet.   
  
Jesse used his hand to make me look up at his face. "Don't apologize..." he said calmly.  
  
"But..." I began to say.  
  
"Shh," He said to cut me off.  
  
Jesse bent his face to mine and kissed me sweetly. I began to kiss him back...after a while he pulled away. "Ah, that was nice..." he said and laughed.  
  
"You know," I laughed. "I've wanted to kiss you again for the longest time..."  
  
"Two years." We both said at the same time. We laughed.  
  
I looked at Toretto's and noticed Mia was watching us. I laughed and waved at her. She smiled.   
  
Jesse grabbed my hand and we walked into the store together. Mia smiled, but Dominic looked at me coldly.  
  
"Damn, its kinda chilly in here..." I said as I looked at Dom.  
  
Jesse didn't notice my comments, or the looks I was getting from Dominic. "Everyone, you remember Sadie, right?"  
  
Leon and Vince stood up from their stools. "Sadie? As in Sadie McDaniels?" Vince said.  
  
I smiled and let go of Jesse hand. I walked over to them. "In the flesh, hoes.." I said laughing.  
  
Vince threw his arms around me to give me a hug, and picked me up. "Bitch where you been!!"  
  
He set me down, and I gave Leon a hug. "Sadies back..." he mumbled. "Waddya know!"  
  
"Where have I been..." I said. "Well, after...well..you know.. My mom sent me to NYC.. and of course I'm stupid, and I got busted for dragging. Got sent to Juvy for a year and a half...then hit 18...and got out and I'm here!"  
  
Jesse put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "We're all glad you're back," he whispered.  
  
Everyone muttered their agreements as they sat and watched me and Jesse kiss.  
  
"Los Diablos...Unido como uno,' Letty, who had been quiet since she saw me, said.  
  
"You're right," I said smiling at her.  
  
"And the Los Diablos will stay as one," Jesse replied.  
  
  
-Authors note  
  
For anyone that doesn't know, "Los Diablos" means The Devils and "Unido como uno" means United As One.  
How ya like my story so far? ;-) 


End file.
